Meeting the Parents
by MayorHaggar
Summary: However much Padma might be dreading it, it's time for Daphne to meet her parents


((Originally written for the Prompts of Color fest on the HP Diversity LJ community.))

With Parvati, it had been easy. They shared a bond as twins that others simply couldn't understand. It had actually been Parvati herself who matter-of-factly asked the question years ago, not all that long after Padma had figured it out for herself. Padma confirmed it, Parvati nodded, and that was it. It didn't change their relationship in any way, which Padma appreciated.

Her parents were another story. She thought her mother would accept it without much fuss, but her father was very old-fashioned about most things and she feared he would disapprove. So she'd avoided telling either of them for years, always deflecting any questions about potential suitors. Besides, she hadn't experienced anything beyond a few innocent, experimental kisses with her dorm mate Lisa Turpin, so it wasn't as if there were any witches in her life to tell them about. Or at least that had been the case until she got to know Daphne Greengrass.

They'd spent years together in Hogwarts without ever really speaking, which wasn't all that uncommon as most Slytherins tended not to mingle with any of the other houses. Then Professor Vector had partnered them for a massive project in sixth year that would take the entire year to complete, and they'd had to speak regularly out of necessity. It had been awkward at first, with little being said that didn't directly involve the project. But as time wore on they gradually became more comfortable around each other, and started to share more of themselves. The more she got to know Daphne, the more she liked her. By the time Christmas hols approached she was nursing quite the attraction to the beautiful blonde.

Fortunately for Padma, the attraction was mutual. The day before they left for Christmas, Daphne pulled her into the cozy little corner of the library they'd come to think of as their own and confessed that she fancied her. The Slytherin had been nervous, but Padma quickly eased her fears by pulling her in for an enthusiastic kiss. They'd reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Madam Pince's footsteps, but shared whispered promises to write each other over the break.

The time apart did nothing to cool their attraction; it strengthened it if anything. It was no simple physical attraction or passing fancy either. They became serious about each other very quickly, and on Valentine's Day Padma told her she loved her. Daphne smiled that dazzling smile of hers that never failed to make Padma's heart skip a beat, told her she loved her too and kissed her more passionately than ever before.

Their relationship only continued to grow, and Daphne decided that they should introduce each other to their respective families over summer holiday. Padma had already told Parvati months earlier; her sister and her girlfriend were actually pretty good friends by this point. Still, she was worried about her father's reaction. But Daphne had been insistent, especially after Hogwarts was attacked and Dumbledore was killed. War was undeniably upon them, and who knew how long any of them had left? Whether they had one year or a hundred left, Daphne didn't want to hide who she was or who she loved. It had been hard for Padma to argue against such passion, so she'd hesitantly agreed.

Today was the day, and despite repeated assurances from both Daphne and Parvati that everything would turn out okay, Padma was a nervous wreck as she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. She paced back and forth near the floo, ignoring her sister's attempts to calm her down.

Daphne stepped through the fireplace, punctual as always. She could immediately tell how nervous Padma was and rushed forward to wrap her in a hug.

"It's going to be fine, Pad. I promise." Padma shivered as her girlfriend whispered into her ear.

"You don't know my father." She was still nervous, but being in Daphne's arms did help calm her slightly. She returned the hug, wrapping her arms around the Slytherin's curvy body and giving her a tight squeeze.

"No I don't, but if he helped raise you he can't be too bad." Flattery, but there was also truth in her words. He was a good man, which was why Padma feared his reaction so much. It would devastate her if this damaged her relationship with her father.

"Let's get this over with," Padma said with a sigh. Though she wished she could stay right where she was for the rest of the day, she broke their hug and turned to walk into the sitting room where her parents and sister were waiting for them. Before she could take a single step, Daphne reached out to clasp her hand.

"Hey," Daphne said, causing her to turn her head back to look at her. Once she had her attention, Daphne gave her that dazzling smile again. "Whatever happens, you and I, we're in this together."

That thought gave her strength. What did she truly have to fear when she had this amazing girl beside her? Even if it took some time, her parents would accept this eventually. How could they not once they saw how very much she and Daphne loved each other?

"You're right." She gave Daphne a kiss that, while short, was filled with plenty of emotion. Her girlfriend looked dazed as the Ravenclaw pulled back.

"I expect more of that later," she said. Padma giggled and nodded.

"You can have all of the kisses you want later," she promised. She walked confidently into the sitting room, leading Daphne by the hand. Parvati smiled at both of them and waved at their guest, who returned the wave. Padma didn't see this; her focus was solely on her parents, who rose from the couch to greet them.

"Mother, father, I would like you too meet Daphne Greengrass. My girlfriend." She wasn't the least bit hesitant, and her voice was filled with pride. Her mother smiled at them both and stepped forward to shake Daphne's hand and welcome her to their home. If she was surprised that the 'suitor' her daughter promised to introduce them to was a girl, she did a fantastic job at hiding it. Still, it wasn't her mother's reaction that she was concerned with.

The Patil patriarch's face gave nothing away as he slowly approached the couple. Daphne stood where she was, her held head high, but Padma winced as her girlfriend squeezed her hand painfully tight. He extended his hand towards Daphne, and Padma comfortingly traced her palms with her fingertips for a moment before letting go.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass. I have great trust in my daughter's judgment, so if she cares enough for you to bring you home to meet us, you must be a special witch indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
